Welcome to Stars Hollow Alex Russo!
by Mumbo Sauce
Summary: Alex Russo is shipped to Stars Hollow to live with her Aunt Barbara and cousins Dean and Clara. Alex meets Jess and the two are instantly attracted to each other. Will Alex make Jess, Rory, and Dean's love triangle a love rectangle? Follow the teens as they deal with romance, friendship, and the problems of an everyday teen!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't not own Wizards of Waverly Place of Gilmore Girls.

AN: I worked really hard on this story. I think this is the hardest I've worked on a fan fic so I hope you enjoy!


	2. 1Welcome to Stars Hollow Alex Russo

Chapter 1

Welcome to Stars Hollow Alex Russo

Alex Russo sighed as she unpacked her last bag. Leaving New York was not her choice. If she hadn't gotten suspended indefinitely from her old school she would be home instead of Stars Hallow with her overprotective aunt. Alex pulled out her sketch pad and started to draw. She needed something to numb the emotions she was feeling. She was upset, sad, and pissed off that her mother shipped her away. Her mother didn't even prepare her to leave. She just told her to pack her bags and dropped her off at the airport. Alex knew her mother was upset and not talking to her but she could've at least warned her.

"Alex!" Aunt Barbara yelled from the bottoms of the steps.

Alex put her sketch pad down and ran down the stairs.

"No running!" Aunt Barbara shouted.

"Sorry." Alex huffed walking down the stairs.

"Maybe you should go and explore the town. Maybe you'll make some friends." Aunt Barbara suggested.

Alex was shocked. Her overprotective aunt was suggesting that she went out on her own in a town she knew nothing about. Not to mention that it would be getting dark soon "Sure." She tried not to sound too excited.

"Here" She handed Alex a twenty dollar bill. "You may want to get something to eat or something."

Alex smiled and hugged her aunt. "Thanks." Maybe living with her aunt wouldn't be so bad after all. Alex ran upstairs and grabbed her messenger bag and sketch book. She ran out of the house with lightning speed. She had been grounded in New York for the past month and she loved the freedom. She aimlessly walked around for about a half hour but stopped at a park. She went to the park and sat under a tree. This park wasn't Central park but it was beautiful in its own way. She pulled out her sketch pad and began to draw. The vibe was beautiful.

"You put the sun in the wrong place. The sun sets in the West." A voice ruined the vibe.

Alex looked up. A good-looking jerk stood over her shoulder peering at her drawing. "Get lost." She said going back to her drawing.

"The rest is pretty good I guess." He added.

Alex rolled her eyes. "I'm glad you approve, now get lost."

Instead he sat next to her and watched her draw. She was annoyed but she had to admit he was really cute. She could feel his eyes watching her as she drew and it made her feel uncomfortable in a good way. She finally stopped and turned to him.

"I realize that we both speak the same language so what I don't understand is why you're still bothering me after I told you to get lost."

He had to smile at her bold words. "I always sit under this tree on Friday nights. It's kind of an escape from this small town."

"Guess you're not from here either." She softened up a little bit.

"Where are you from?" he asked.

"I asked first."  
"No you made a statement. I asked first."

She ignored him and went back to her drawing. She was upset that he was right. She hoped that he would catch the hint and leave but of course he stayed and continued to look over her shoulder as she drew.

"A real artist knows how to take criticism." He finally said.

She tore the unfinished pictured out closed her book and stood up. "Fine you win. I'm leaving." She had gotten fed up with him. She stared to walk away.

"This park is a lot better than Central park."

"What?" she asked stunned wondering how he knew she was from New York.

"It's a small town Alex. People talk." He turned back to the book he pulled from his back pocket and started reading.

Alex smiled and headed back towards the town. He knew where she was from and her name but she didn't know anything about him and she knew she wouldn't get it by asking the jerk. She was getting hungry. She walked around and after not being able to find a Mc Donald's she stopped at Luke's diner. There weren't any available tables so she took a seat at the counter.

"What can I get you?" Luke asked wiping down the counter.

"Can I get a burger? Oooh and extra fries. Do you have mac and cheese?" she asked realizing she was hungrier than she thought.

Luke sighed. "Don't you want something a little healthier? A salad maybe?" Luke asked.

Alex shook her head. "No the fattening high calories foods are fine with me. Desert is optional."

Luke sighed again. "If you had ordered a coffee, I would think you were related to those two." He pointed at the table where Lorelai and Rory sat.

"Oh you have coffee at night? Awesome!" Alex sang out. "I'll take a cup of coffee as well."

Luke grumbled something at her before turning to get her coffee. Alex sighed as she took a look around. It didn't suck so much.

When Alex awoke the next morning her cousins Dean and Clara were sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal. Alex was excited to see them. She was disappointed when she got there the day before and her aunt told her they wouldn't be coming back from Chicago until the next day.

"Alex!" Clara jumped up to greet her favorite cousin with a hug.

Alex joined them for breakfast. Dean watched as she ate three bowls of lucky charms, two pieces of toast and a scrambled egg. Her appetite reminded him of Rory and Lorelai. He couldn't help but to laugh. After breakfast Clara went next door to her best friend Dana's house and Alex decided to tag along with Dean to Luke's. She had become addicted to his coffee in just one night. Plus she wanted to annoy him. She loved the witty banter between them.

When they got to Luke's Alex noticed the jerk from the park working behind the counter. She stopped Dean before they went in.

"Who is he?" she asked pointing at him.

Dean let out an annoyed sigh. "Not you too!"

"What?" Alex asked confused.

"He-Nevermind. Just stay away from Jess." Dean warned before walking into the diner.

Alex ignored him and followed him inside. She joined him at the table with Rory and Lorelai.

"Guys this is my cousin Alex. Alex this is my girlfriend Rory and her mother Lorelai."

"Ahh so you're the girl that Luke claims to be my illegitimate child." Lorelai laughed.

"So what are you doing in Stars Hallow?" Rory asked.

"Well I looked up the smallest town ever that doesn't even have a Mc Donald and here I am."

Lorelai laughed. "And she's funny too. She just might be my kid."

Once Alex saw Luke get behind the counter she moved to the counter to annoy him but before she could Jess appeared in front of her.

"What can I get you?"

"A donut the size of my head and a coffee; and keep em coming" she winked at him.

Luke turned around towards them. "No coffee for her. She had enough last night for a lifetime."

"I'm getting cut off already!? I'm not even drunk yet. Get the breathalyzer" she exclaimed.

Alex hadn't even heard Lorelai walk behind her. "Ha!" she laughed. "I'm so adopting her." Lorelai shoved her empty mug towards Luke and pretended to pout. "Stop being mean. Give us coffee." She demanded.

Luke sighed and poured them both coffee. He couldn't resist the Lorelai Gilmore pouty face. "I'm taking coffee off the menu." He huffed as he walked away.

Lorelai smiled from satisfaction and turned to Alex. "Rory Dean and I are having movie night tonight and Dean suggested we invite you. We have enough snacks to put you into a sugar coma and for an added bonus you get the limited edition Lorelai-Rory commentary. What do you say?"

"Sure." Alex answered excitedly. Lorelai was the coolest mom ever.

"Okay see ya later." She smiled before leaving.

"I didn't see you as the type that would go for Dean." Jess said giving Alex her donut.

Alex laughed. "Why is that?" She asked taking a bite from the donut.

"I don't know. You seemed like you were kinda cool."

"Well so did you until I found out you worked in a diner." She shot back.

He tried to hide the smile forming on his lips. He loved how good she was with comebacks. "Touché."

"So what's your problem with Dean?" she asked grabbing another donut.

"I don't have a problem with Dean. I just don't see what girls see in him." Jess shrugged.

"Oooh. This is about Rory." Alex laughed. "You're jealous."

"Of that guy?" Jess scoffed nodding towards Dean.

Alex decided to change the subject a little. Jess seemed to get a little hostile when talking about Dean. "So are girls supposed to go for the bad boy type?"

Jess stopped what he was doing and focused his attention to Alex. What?"

"You don't see what girls see in Dean but you expect us to go for you. Why?"

"What makes you think I'm a bad boy?"

"It's written all over you. You're not hard to read."

Jess stood up straight and folded his arms across his chest and stared at Alex daringly. "Alright then. Read me."

"Even though you never told me, I know you're not from here because your accent is different. Everybody else around here talks fast. Like New York fast. When we met you said you go to the park to get away from the small town so you're not used to it so you must be from a big town. Judging from the book imprint on your pocket you're an avid reader. You work in this diner even though you're an ass and probably not a people person so you're probably related to Luke. Maybe cousins. Or he your uncle. And clearly you're a bad boy and have a huge crush on Rory. But Rory seems like she's a good girl so in comes your problem with Dean."

From the look on Jess' face Alex could tell she was right. She smiled and handed him a ten dollar bill. "See ya Jess." She smiled before leaving. She headed down to the park to finish her picture while she could do it in peace. Once she sat down she remembered she had ripped out. She decided to work on the sketches for the comic book she wanted to make. She wasn't surprised when Jess joined her almost twenty minutes later.

"Are you here to criticize my sketch?"

"No. It looks good."

"Wow he compliments my work. I'm shocked." Alex dramatically clutched her chest.

There was a silence between the two and Alex went back to her sketch. She could tell Jess wanted to say something but didn't know how.

"She gets me like no one else." He finally spoke up.

Alex closed her sketch book and gave him her full attention. She was shocked he was even opening up to her: especially since they had just met.

"She's like the Joey to your Dawson."

"What?"

"Nevermind. Go on."

"She's smart and she loves to read. I've never met a girl who has read all of the same books as me. She's always nice to me even when I'm an ass to her, her mother, and her boyfriend. I just really just really like her but I can never be with her."

"Why not?"

"Well because of Dean for one. Besides a guy like me is no good for a girl like her. I would just bring her down."

Alex was shocked. She didn't know what to say. They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Jess stood to leave. "Welcome to Stars Hallow Alex Russo."

The last time I checked there was only one Gilmore/Wizards fan fic sooooo.. I hope you like this one.. Please read, review, and favorite this story so I can continue on. Thanks so much!

Sneak Peak of next Chapter:

Alex stuffed her last fork full of food in her mouth." Be careful and stay away from jess. Got it. Now I have to go meet Jess at Luke's maybe we'll be spontaneous and jump in front of a moving car." She said sarcastically before leaving.

"I'm only going to say this one time Jess. Stay the hell away from Alex!" Dean barked which only made Jess pick at him more.

Dean had enough. Jess was really pissing him off. Dean shoved Jess into the building door. Jess got up and charged towards Dean knocking him to the ground. Before it could go any further a teacher broke up the fight.

"So it is true. Alex and Jessie sitting in the tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g." Lorelai sang.

For a split second Alex thought she could see jealousy on Rory's face. Alex decided she would ignore it for now.

"Anyway mom Alex and Lane are spending the night this weekend."

"Like a sleepover?" Lorelai asked excitedly. "I have to go shopping now. I have to get enough snacks to feed an army." Lorelai excitedly gulped down her coffee and headed for the door.


	3. 2 Jess loves Alex

Chapter 2

2 weeks later

Alex awoke to the aroma of breakfast cooking. She quickly showered, dressed and ran downstairs. "Good morning!" she greeted everybody as she piled food onto her plate. The family was getting used to her big appetite.

"Good morning Alexandra. We need to talk." Aunt Barbara said handing her a cup of juice.

Alex sighed. She knew she wouldn't like whatever she had to say since her aunt called her by her first name. She also hated the fact that Aunt Barbara refused to allow her to drink coffee.

"About what?"

"Well you start school today and I want to talk to you about your behavior."

Alex sighed again. "I got it Aunt Barbara No pranks."

"It's not just that. I want this to work. I love having you here."

"I want this to work out too And I love being here."

"That's good to hear. Now I heard you've been hanging out with that Jessie kid." The sour look on Barbara's face when she mentioned his name was enough for Alex to know that she didn't like him.

Alex glared across the table at Dean who she knew told her aunt about her spending time with jess. "I wonder where you heard that."

Barbara realized she was putting Dean in an awkward position. "Alex this is a small town. People talk." Barbara realized that what she was saying wasn't affecting Alex at all. "I just want you to be careful."

Alex stuffed her last fork full of food in her mouth." Be careful and stay away from Jess. Got it. Now I have to go meet Jess at Luke's maybe we'll be spontaneous and jump in front of a moving car." She said sarcastically before leaving.

Alex left in a huff. She didn't even realize how angry she was until she ran into Lorelai at Luke's. Of course Lorelai made a few jokes and made her feel better. She was really beginning to like Lorelai.

"Hey Luke." She greeted as she sat at the counter. "One coffee and one Jess to go please."

"He'll be down in a minute." Luke said handing her coffee.

"No witty comeback?" Oh no Luke. You're getting soft"

"I'm just happy you're getting Jess to go to school. He started skipping school and getting himself in who knows what kind of trouble. I'm just glad that he has people around him doing the right thing you know."

"Well be grateful by yelling at me about my bad choices."

Luke grinned at her and snatched the coffee from her hand. "No coffee for you."

She smiled and snatched it back. "Now that's more like it."

When Jess came down Alex grabbed a donut and they walked to school together.

"Apparently you're so bad people don't want me to be around you. Back at home I was the one people kept away from their kids." Alex joked.

"You know you never told me why you like Dean so much. Or why you got kicked out of your school."

"Pick one."

"Dean."

"Wow you must really hate my cousin. You'd rather hear about him than my juvenile ways in New York."

"Cousin? Dean is your cousin?"

"Our mothers are sisters."

"Wow. Now I wish I would've picked the other one"

"Too late. Now it's my turn to ask a question."

Jess groaned. "Nah that's okay."

"Stop being such a baby Jess. It's an easy question."

"Fine."

"What book are you reading today?"

Jess was confused. "Wait a second. Let me get this right. Out of all of the questions in the world; you want to know what book I'm reading?"

"That's right." She nodded.

He pulled the worn paperback book from his pocket. Alex could tell he had read it a million times. It was falling apart.

"The Grapes of Wrath."

"And what is that about?" Alex egged him on.

"It's a story about a family who suffers hardships and oppression as migrant laborers during the great depression."

Alex stopped before they entered the school building and turned to Jess. "You can tell a lot about a guy from the books he reads. I can tell how you're feeling from the book you're reading " she winked at him before heading to the building. She opened the door and turned towards Jess. "Grab a snickers bar or something. That helps me when I'm depressed." She winked at him before going into the building.

"Dammit." He cursed. She had one upped him again. He couldn't help but to smile.

"What are you smiling at?" Dean walked over to Jess with anger written all over his face.

Jess gave a mischievous grin. "Oh nothing. I's just a beautiful day in the neighborhood." Jess said sarcastically which only pissed Dean off more.

"I'm only going to say this one time Jess. Stay the hell away from Alex!" Dean barked which only made Jess pick at him more.

"It's a beautiful day for a neighbor. Would you be mine?" he began to sing the words to Mr. Roger's neighborhood.

"I mean it Jess!" Dean yelled at Jess who continued to sing.

Jess stopped singing. He was enjoying pissing Jess off. "Why is it that the women in your life would rather spend time with me than you? First Rory and now Alex."

Dean had enough. Jess was really pissing him off. Dean shoved Jess into the building door. Jess got up and charged towards Dean knocking him to the ground. Before it could go any further a teacher broke up the fight.

After school….

"Aunt Barbara is going to kill you." Alex teased as she and Dean walked out of the school building. "Maybe you're the one who should stay away from Jess." She said walking in the opposite direction of their house.

"Where are you going?" he asked raising his hands in the air.

"To Luke's duh."

Dean walked closer to Alex to close the gap between them. "Alex I'm serious. Stay away from him. That kid is bad news."

"Well news flash Dean. So am I. That's why I'm here." She got defended tired of everybody warning her about the "evil Jess."

"Fine Alex. Do what you want. I don't care anymore. He shouted before storming off. He realized that it was a losing battle.

"I'm not even going to meet Jess. I'm going to see Rory." She shouted but it was too late he was too far away to hear her.

"Wow. He seems angry." Jess said nonchalantly as he caught up with her.

Alex punched him in the arm with as much force as she could before picking up her stride towards Luke's.

"Ow."Jess laughed as he held his stinging arm and jogged to keep up with her pace. "What the hell was that for?"

"You know what it's for Jessie."

"OO. She called me by my first name. I must be in trouble." Jess joked.

Alex stopped in front of Luke's and turned to him. "I'm serious Jess. Why did you have to start a fight with him?"

Jess started to get mad. "Is that what he told you?"

"Yes it is."

"Wow so before you even ask me what happened you decided to blame me."

"Well is it what happened?" she asked in a softer tone when she realized he was right.

"It doesn't matter does it? You already have your mind made up." He stormed into the diner and headed straight upstairs. Alex wasn't going to let it end like that. She too stormed into the diner. She managed to greet Luke and order a coffee as she followed Jess upstairs. She could hear his music blaring.

"Jess. She yelled at him.

He ignored her. She found his stereo and turned it off.

"What do you want Alex?"

Alex sat next to him. "I want you to tell me what happened." She said softly.

"Nothing happened. We got into an argument that turned physical."

"Well if you liked me you would try to get along with Dean."

"Who said I liked you?" he asked smugly.

"I don't see anybody getting Stars Hollow's most skipped student to go to school."

Alex turned his music back up and headed back down to meet with Rory. Jess was glad she left because he didn't want her to see the grin on his face. He had been smiling a lot since she came to town. He couldn't remember ever smiling so much.

When Jess came down to help, Alex and Rory were sitting at one of the tables laughing and joking.

"Hey Uncle Luke Let me get that for you." Jess took the rag from Luke and began to wipe the table down.

Luke grabbed a couple of donuts and took them to Alex.

"I thought you said you weren't going to serve me donuts again until I had a salad."

"That was before that." He pointed at Jess who was now helping a customer with a smile. "Earlier he stormed upstairs which usually means I'd be dealing with a disgruntle and rude Jess but after you talked to him he's actually polite and helpful."

"Wow. I've never seen Jess smile at a customer. What did you do?" Rory asked when Luke walked away.

Before she could answer Lorelai slipped into the seat next to Rory. "Hey what did I miss? Make it quick. I only have ten minutes before Michel realizes I'm not at the Inn."

"Jess is in love with Alex."

"What?" Lorelai exclaimed.

Alex couldn't help but to blush. "He is not in love with me."

"Look he's being nice to Taylor." Rory pointed over at Jess who was smiling at Taylor.

"So it is true. Alex and Jessie sitting in the tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g." Lorelai sang.

"Shh. he'll hear you."

On queue Jess walked over to their table with a pot of coffee and a mug for Lorelai. "Here you go ladies."

"Wow Alex. All I usually get from that kid is nearly cold coffee and an attitude. It must be love" Lorelai said when Jess walked away to help another customer.

For a split second Alex thought she could see jealousy on Rory's face. Alex decided she would ignore it for now.

"Anyway mom Alex and Lane are spending the night this weekend."

"Like a sleepover?" Lorelai asked excitedly. "I have to go shopping now. I have to get enough snacks to feed an army." Lorelai excitedly gulped down her coffee and headed for the door.

"I thought you had to get back to the Inn. I don't think leaving Michel alone with customers for too long is a good idea." Rory stated

"Oh to hell with the Inn. We're having a sleepover!" she shouted over her shoulder as she nearly ran towards Doose's market.

20760

1979*+


End file.
